Memory
by Flaming Junebug
Summary: "I never imagined that we would get back to where we once were; or at least, some semblance of it. We were managing though, taking our time and reconnecting on every level." Entry for the Friday Lemon Drizzle on Jasper's Naughty Girls" AH


**DISCLAIMER: All characters were created and belong to Stephenie Myers. No infringement intended.**

**A one-shot written for the Friday Lemon Drizzle, picture #7, on Jasper's Naughty Girls.**

**A million thanks to my fuckawesome beta EvieKinz!**

**Memory**

One year ago today the accident happened. A nightmare I continually lived day in and day out. The loss of what was to be our _first_ is now a memorial on our skin. We have them not as a reminder, but of the love that was once enclosed beneath. No more will ever be, due to the string of events from that night.

The man had been following us for weeks, if not months. He called, drove by, and mailed letters. We had gotten a restraining order, but it didn't work. Not until that night, did the cops actually take me, us, seriously. And now, a whole family has suffered.

I never imagined that we would get back to where we once were; or at least, some semblance of it. We were managing though, taking our time and reconnecting on every level. They say it's harder on the mother, but it has been just as hard for the father.

Edward and I decided on the tattoos about three months after the loss of Elizabeth. I was six months along and wouldn't have ever thought about losing our baby this way. It's taken a lot of wasted days to get here, but I wouldn't change it and decide to be anywhere else.

We went on a date tonight; our first in the last year. Hopefully, we will continue to kindle the spark that has loomed about us and the imaginary fireworks of what we've always had.

The dinner is great and the show superb; yet, home is where I want to be: in the bed, to feel my husband's skin against my own. To connect the art that adorns both our bodies; to touch and be touched.

Once back in our safe haven, we look into each other's eyes. Edward's green is so beautiful, I lose myself in it. I see the love, the adoration, and the hope of what is to come. He holds his hand out to me and I take it; being pulled into his warm embrace.

He holds me and strokes my hair. Then, he cautiously moves his hand to cup my face. I look up at him and his eyes are filled with an insurmountable passion which I only want to remit upon him. He bends down to gently kiss my lips and then tells me, "Bella, I love you."

"I love you too, Edward." I show him by kissing his lips, forehead, cheeks, and his eyes. He is such a wonderful man and the most caring husband in the world. We gaze at each other and he picks me up and carries me to the bedroom.

We slowly undress each other and tentatively caress. We touch as if we have never touched before; like the first time we explored. He still has the beautiful body of a 21 year-old athlete; hard and formed to perfection. An ass that is just bitable. His cock, of all the glorious ones I have seen, is beyond compare.

He kisses me deeply, and moves us to the bed. He lays me down and continues kissing me all the while moving his hands over my body. He descends to my neck, my collarbone, and then to my breasts. He kisses, pinches, sucks, and lightly bites my nipples. I am so wet; I think the sheets may be soaked under me. He continues down until he reaches the pivotal point. _Our tattoo_. He glances up at me and I look into his eyes and he knows; even with the tears, he knows it's okay now.

Not missing one spot of inked skin, he kisses and licks, and lays his head upon my now empty womb. After a moment, he reaches my heat. He runs his nose along the folds of my pussy. He kisses it, all around it, and then licks it. I gasp at the intensity of the feeling...the longing to have him again and give myself to him with the love shared between us.

He licks my clit, sucks on it, and strokes the lips of my pussy. This man knows how to do it all. He slowly begins to enter me with his fingers. Gently, he places one in me and begins to thrust it in and out. I am so close that I can't hold on for much longer.

The love he is giving me is too much. I come; crying and telling him how much I love him. He works his way back up my body and places kisses on my lips. I grasp his hair and try to get him closer. The weight of him is what I need.

I reach down to begin stroking him, but he stops me. "This is for you, love." Edward sweetly tells me.

"But, I want to please you, too." I say.

"You already are. Let me love you tonight." Edward softly cries.

"Yes, my love." I kiss him and open my legs even more, inviting him in.

He gracefully enters me; inch by inch, until I am filled. He waits a moment to allow us both the comfort of being reconnected, then gradually he moves into me in rhythm.

Kissing, touching, and setting a tempo, we make love.

Our bodies are tied together in the most erotic way; losing this would kill us both and we have only just begun to live again. The memorial of art upon our bodies hides the scars of pain. However, the love shared, before and after, will always show through the love that shines.


End file.
